


The Cricket Game

by snarkysweetness



Series: The Red Cricket Chronicles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While mourning the recently deceased Archie, Ruby gets a happy surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cricket Game

Ruby had stopped crying hours ago but she could still feel that her eyes were red and puffy. She’d done a lot of crying since finding Archie’s dead body in his office three days ago. It was traumatizing enough to find a body but when that body was that of an old friend, of someone you-

She choked back a sob and leaned against the wall. She thought she was all cried out. She’d left Granny back in her room after the funeral this morning and hidden out in her car so she could let everything out that she’d held in all morning. They’d all been treating her with kid gloves since poor Billy and she didn’t need it getting worse because of Archie.

As far as they all knew she was mourning her old friend and she’d get over it in a few days. She’d told no one of their tryst in the jail cells or of the heated sessions in his office since then. What was the point? He was gone now and if Snow or Belle had any inkling of their relationship they’d go back to treating her like a child which was the last thing she wanted.

She sniffled and moved to the couch where she curled up into a small ball and began crying all over again. She wished she’d staked claim to Pongo before Henry could have. She could use the companionship right about now.

“Oh Archie,” she muttered as she stared down at a picture of the two of them that Snow had taken…well, she didn’t know when. Just another part of the curse she supposed. It was only one of many false memories that were strewn across the small apartment she shared with Granny above the Inn. She hadn’t had the heart to leave her, but since the curse had broken Ruby had been hiding out in one of the many empty rooms. She needed to time to herself, so she could come to terms with the two halves of herself still battling to become one.

Ruby lifted the frame off of the table and gave it a small smile. She’d liberated this from Archie’s place. It wasn’t like anyone would miss it. She was supposed to pack up his things but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it. Besides, they had other things to worry about; catching killers, finding puppets, trying not to lose their minds…She let out a sigh. Packing up the life of one of her oldest friends was the last thing anyone wanted to worry about.

She set the picture back in its place and picked up the half empty bottle of scotch she’d also liberated from Archie’s place; wherever he was he’d forgive her. She’d been nursing it for hours and while it wasn’t curing anything it was helping to numb the pain. She wasn’t a big fan of the drink, though she’d enjoyed it while she’d been under the curse. It was one of the few things she’d abandoned when she’d become herself again. Normally she’d go out for a run but with Regina out there killing people it didn’t seem like a good idea. So here she was, resorting to old…er…false habits?

Ruby took another drink just to keep from thinking about it too much.

A knock echoed through the room and she regretted locking the door, now she’d have to get up to answer it. And she knew better than to ignore it; Granny would come running in here with her crossbow if she didn’t, assuming the worse.

“Give me a minute,” she called as she wiped her eyes and tried to make herself look presentable. She hid the liquor bottle in one of the cabinets and went to the door. She expected it would be Snow coming to check on her since Granny’s knock had more force behind it.

“I told you earlier, I’m fine,” she said as she swung open the door.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Archie!” Ruby covered her mouth for a moment in surprise before throwing her arms around his neck. She squeezed him tightly and tears fell from her eyes once more. “How…” She froze as she realized this could very well be a trick, some ploy by Regina to get her guard down so she could kill her to continue her war against Snow. She slowly pulled away and made a mental note of anything in the room she could use as a weapon. There wasn’t much that could fight against magic but she could sure as hell try.

“Emma told me you were the one who found…well, it wasn’t me, obviously, and-“

“I did. I found Archie’s body and Emma saw Regina kill him.”

“Ruby, it’s me-“

“How do I-“

A huge force knocked her over and she almost cried in relief when she realized Pongo was on her chest, licking her face. She scratched him behind his ears and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Pongo rushed over to Archie and licked his hands, begging to have attention paid to him.

Dogs were smart and Pongo wouldn’t be near Archie’s killer which meant-

“How is it really you? We buried you.”

Archie helped Ruby to her feet and closed the door behind him. Pongo ran around their feet happily for a moment before claiming the sofa as his own.

“Cora took me. It was never really me, Ruby; it was just some poor soul she made to look like me. I’m sorry-“

Ruby flung herself at Archie and kissed him quickly. She held his face in her hands and kissed him repeatedly while crying.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” she said between kisses. “Or I’ll kill you myself.”

“I missed you too,” he admitted as he took her by the waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“What did she do to you?” Ruby asked as she hugged him tightly. She didn’t know much about Cora other than what Snow had told her and that was enough for her. She began checking him for injuries but other than a few scrapes here and there he seemed fine. However, Ruby knew full well not all damage was physical.

“Nothing, really. She and Hook just kept me locked on his shi-“

“Oh that rat bastard! I’ll kill him if I come across him. You know, he tried to kill Belle once. Back home. And Regina kept her…” Ruby felt herself getting angry and when she got angry…she didn’t need to moon to be full to turn.

“I’m fine, Ruby-“

“You may think you’re fine, Archie, but what they did to you-“

Archie leaned down a pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her.

“Ruby, as much as I admire your fierce spirit, I don’t have the energy to argue with you about the pros and cons of seeking vengeance.”

Ruby opened her mouth to retort but bit her tongue. He’d probably been through hell, not that he’d ever admit to it, and he was right, he didn’t need to spend his evening arguing with her.

“You went to Emma’s first,” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I knew that’s where I’d find Pongo,” he admitted sheepishly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare come between a man and his dog, I’m just glad you’re alive.” She gave him a small smile before giving him a real kiss; a kiss that said ‘I missed you’ and ‘please never die on me again’. She wasn’t sure her heart could take losing him for real; once was bad enough.

Ruby remembered she still owed him a proper love making session since she’d so recklessly rid him of his virtue weeks before. Her fingers moved to his tie and she tugged it off while nibbling on his lower lip.

“Ruby, what are you-“

“Doing something we should have done a long time ago,” she whispered as she carefully removed his glasses. She set them to the side and pulled him back against her. She ran her fingers through his ginger curls and kissed him once more.

“Pongo’s watching,” Archie muttered.

“Then we’ll get under the covers,” she insisted.

They glanced over to find Pongo covering his eyes with one paw and Ruby smirked.

“Look, see, he knows how to give us some privacy.”

“I’m filthy-“

“I don’t care,” she whispered. She still remembered a time when one would go days without being able to find a stream to bathe in. She never planned to take her shower for granted.

Archie lifted her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he admitted as he gazed down at her. Her stomach fluttered as she realized no man had looked at her that way since Peter. And for the first time since Peter she could see herself having a real life with another person. Peter had been Red’s true love but perhaps she had to open to the fact that Archie could be Ruby’s.

“Is that so?”

“Yes and I was afraid…” he stammered for a moment and she tried not to smile. Archie was adorably awkward most of the time.

“It’s okay to be scared, Archie.”

“No, I mean…I wasn’t scared because…” he sighed in frustration. “I didn’t want to die without having ever told you how I feel about you, Ruby. How I’ve always felt.”

“I’m sure those feelings are mostly due to the curse and the fact that I took your virginity,” she replied, shaking her head as she glanced down. She wasn’t sure if she could handle him confessing his undying love for her.

Archie took her by the chin and lifted it so their eyes met.

“No, it’s just you, Red,” he whispered as he moved a hand into her hair. “It’s always been you. That’s why she cursed me to love you from afar, because I was already doing it and she wanted to torture me in this land as well.”

“Archie…”

“I know; I was a horrible conscience.”

She smiled.

“You were the worst,” she teased.

“I love you, Ruby. And you don’t have to…” He sighed. “I just wanted you to know.”

She watched him for a long moment before she took his face in her hands. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She had no words, she wasn’t sure how she felt, whether it was love or not, but she knew she could show him how she felt and that would have to do for now.

Ruby led him to the bed slowly while carefully ridding him of his tie followed by his belt. She broke away from his mouth and tugged his sweater vest over his head. Her fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt as his lips went for her neck. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as his fingers weaved their way through her hair and his mouth trailed over the most sensitive parts of her flesh.

She slid his shirt off of his shoulders before stepping forward to place her lips to his freckled skin. She kissed her way down his chest and slowly moved to her knees. Archie caught her by the elbow and shook his head. She gave him a small frown until he pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately. Her fingers moved into his hair and she moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed over her back.

Archie backed her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. She took hold of his neck and pulled him down onto the bed as he pressed her into the covers. She tugged on his lower lip before he could draw his lips away from hers. He pressed them to her collarbone as his hands lifted her dress over her thighs.

Heat pooled in her stomach and she watched as the demure, polite Archie kicked off his shoes and dropped to his knees. Her cheeks flushed as he gave her a lustful look and boldly disappeared beneath her funeral dress. He kissed her inner thighs before trailing his tongue along her skin. Ruby grasped the comforter as the warmth from his breath danced over her skin. Archie pressed his lips against her opening and she twitched, wishing he’d rid her of her panties and get to it.

“Archie, please,” she whispered as she raised her hips. He took the hint and slid his hands up her thighs before slowly tugging her panties off. He trailed his hands down her legs along with the flimsy fabric and tossed it to the floor before teasing her with his hands once more.

“Archie,” she hissed as she moved her fingers into his hair. She tugged and directed him back to where he belonged. She could see a blush rise on the back of his neck but it didn’t stop him from spreading her lips open with his tongue. She cried out and buried her fingers into his ginger tresses.

“Yes…no…right,” she instructed, “no my right-oh there!” She cried as his fingers strummed her clit while his tongue spoke prose against her. “Jesus Christ, Archie,” she moaned as she writhed beneath him. He was perfect; she’d been able to teach him exactly what she liked because he hadn’t had the chance to pick up any bad habits. Seducing Archie had been the best decision of her life.

Ruby scratched his scalp as she came; crying out his name so loudly she was sure the diner patrons would hear and she didn’t care.

“Archie…” she took a moment to compose herself before sitting up. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him harshly. She could taste herself on his lips and it sent flutters of fresh arousal through her body. “You’re amazing,” she muttered as she broke the kiss and moved to rid him of his pants. “Take them off,” she barked. Archie kicked off his trousers as she pushed down his boxers. One they were gone Archie lifted her dress over her head and added it to their pile of discarded laundry.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Archie and kissed him once more. He fumbled with her bra but managed to get it off without assistance. She smirked against his lips and wrapped herself around him before attacking his neck. Archie struggled to hold her up as he pulled back the covers. He slipped and they fell into bed. She did her best not to laugh but she couldn’t help it; the look on his face was priceless.

“Don’t worry Archie, there’s no one here to see,” she teased. She glanced over her shoulder to see Pongo had hidden himself under the couch and she bit her lower lip. Poor Pongo, next time she’d make sure Archie left him at home.

He turned to check on Pongo but she turned his head, wanting his attention on her.

“I’m not done with you yet,” she whispered. She ran her hand down his chest and between their bodies until she found his stiff cock. She met his eyes and stroked his shaft with her fist. Archie blushed once more and she shook her head. “Archie…how many more times do we need to do this before you stop being bashful about it,” she whispered.

“Um…three?” He guessed. She snorted and pressed her mouth to his.

“Well, I think you’re ready to knock it back to two.” She wrapped one leg around his back and positioned him at her entrance.

“Wait,” he whispered nervously.

“What?”

“It’s just…ah…we haven’t exactly been very safe and while I don’t mind a chi-“ She pressed her fingers to his lips with a small frown.

“Don’t worry, Archie, that cloak isn’t the only enchanted protection I have.” He gave her a quizzical look and she shrugged. “I’m not going to curse a child to this life, Archie. The price I paid to Rumpelstiltskin was nothing compared to the guilt I’d feel if I ever…” She wasn’t sure if a child born in this world would become a wolf but she’d assured it wouldn’t happen long ago, back in their real home.

“So…we’ll never…”

She closed her eyes with a small sigh.

“He gave me a potion to reverse…do we have to talk about this right now, Archie?” It would be many years before she’d be ready for a child and it would have to be with the right person and she’d have to know she wasn’t going to pass on her curse to her child; she’d do it magically if she had to.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes to find a guilty Archie staring back at her. She reached up to cup his chin and gave him a small smile.

“Someday,” she promised. When the time came, they could discuss it but today was not that day. “And as far as other things we’d need to protect ourselves from…it’s not like you’ve been with anyone else, Archie. And…” she huffed. “Trust me, you’ll be fine.” The first thing she’d done when the curse had broken was get one of those damn tests. When one of your first memories of your old life was the memory of a drunken one night stand with Hook you got tested.

He rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I-“

“I know. Now, are you going to talk all night or are you going to kiss me?”

With a small smile, Archie leaned down and claimed her lips with his. He linked their fingers and held their joined hands over her head as he finally pushed into her.

Archie made love to her slowly, the way she’d always imagined he would. He was romantic and while he continued to blush, it wasn’t awkward. She continued to kiss him, leaving his lips bruised in her wake.

“I love you, Ruby,” Archie repeated as he pressed their foreheads together. She pressed her lips to his once more before moving them to mark his neck. She hoped that someday those words wouldn’t terrify her but today was not that day.

Afterwards, they lay together, with their fingers entwined. She even allowed him to be the big spoon. Ruby kept her eyes closed, ready for sleep to claim her. She was sure he felt the same, after his ordeal.

Her phone vibrated on the night stand and she sighed, not in the mood for whatever crisis she was being called to attend to. It was always something in this town. She needed a night off.

“You should get that,” Archie whispered, his face still buried in her hair.

“If it’s important they can leave a message,” she grumbled. The ringing stopped and she smirked. “See.” She leaned back and pressed her lips to his just as it started ringing again. She groaned and he reached over and grabbed it.

“It’s okay, I need to shower anyway.”

She pouted as he gave her a long kiss. She watched him go with a sigh, hoping it was just Snow calling to check in on her. What if Archie needed help in that shower? She smirked as she made plans for the rest of their evening.

“All right, Emma, let’s see what you want,” she whispered as she checked her phone and dialed her friend back. She watched Archie through the open door as she pressed the phone to her ear and smiled: she was glad to have him back.


End file.
